Blaine Castellan
|dormitory = |color4 = #000080|deck = Cyber Demise|years experience = 2|favorite card = |money = $15|color6 = #000080|color5 = #000080}} Blaine Castellan is a first-year student of the Slifer Red dorm at , noted for his use of Cyber Dragons. An experienced duelist who grew up on the streets. He dueled in order to survive. As a child he saw Zane Truesdale duel on T.V. He was enthralled by the quick, decisive dueling style that was Cyber Dragons. Design Appearance Blaine's unusual hair has ruffled more than a few feathers in his day. Many a duelist have been intimidated by his cold, metallic eyes. His pride will not allow him to compromise with his hair or his attitude. Voice/Mannerisms Even though he looks like he would be formal leaning, his upbringing in the streets make him much more likely to be informal. Personality Though he may seem cold on the outside, he is actually very vibrant and warm-hearted. He will not allow anything that he considers wrong to go unchecked. More often than not he gets himself involved in other people's affairs simply by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He is generally respectful and kind to those he meets. Abilities Dealing with other gangs toughened Blaine up. He is a skilled fighter. Bio Young Life As a young child, his mother and father left him to his grandmother's, who lived in the city. They never returned. His gramma slowly grew sicker and sicker. Blaine dueled to buy her the medicine she needed. But his efforts were in vain, for when Blaine was 6 she passed into the hereafter. Blaine couldn't afford to keep up with the house and so the bank repossessed it. Chosen Few Without a home, he wandered the streets and by chance, he found Eric Westerfield -the leader of Chosen Few-, a local gang. They hit it off from the get-go and soon became the best of friends. He spent the next few years in Chosen Few's hide-out -an abandoned factory- honing his craft, dodging security policemen and trying to stay alive. He quickly became the top duelist among the local gangs. Crimson Rover A few rival gangs decided to silence this young upshot, so as to not disturb the balance of power between the gangs. They kidnapped Eric and left Blaine a message: "Bring your deck and meet us by the pier or else your boss is going to be taking a little dip." Blaine raced to the pier as fast as he could. When he got there he saw the boss of Crimson Rovers with a duel disk with duel mode engaged. "Took you long enough." Ben started. "Now look here. I don't wanna hurt him." Ben pointed to Eric before continuing to say. "It's just your power has a few gangs scared. Scared people make rash and foolish decisions you see. So I gotta calm them down somehow. What better way than to take out the source of their fear entirely? " "I see," Blaine said. "Good, good so we are in agreement?" Ben asked eagerly. " I see that your gang is full of cowards who rely too much on their fists and not enough on their cards. Duel me now or step away from my friend. Your choice. But one way or another you will pay." Blaine finished. Duel With Ben Ben started with "I activate Pot of greed! By its effect, I am allowed to draw two cards." "That card is not allowed to be used," Blaine said, mildy annoyed. "Does this look like an official tournament to you?" Ben said and he drew two cards "I lay two face-downs and end my turn." "Wow not even able to summon a monster?" Blaine sputtered. "My turn! I draw. I activate upstart goblin. With this card, I can draw one card. In exchange, you gain 1000 lp's. Draw. I summon Silver Gadget! When I summon this card I can special summon one level 4 machine monster from my hand. I summon Gold Gadget! When this card is summoned I can special summon one level four machine monster from my hand. Come on out! Ancient Gear Gadget! If I summon this card I can prevent the activation of spells or traps. I choose trap cards. Machine Assembly line. While this card is on the field all machine type monsters gain 200 attack. With this card, I release the limits on all machine monsters I control! Limiter Removal Power up my monsters and seal this duel! Attack my mechanical army!" ((1700+200)*2)+((1500+200)*2)+((500+200)*2)=8600. Zoom. A noise went by Blaine's head. As Blaine looked around a rope had wrapped itself around his torso. He was trapped. (Blaine): What's the meaning of this?! I beat you fair and square. (Ben): You've got a lot to learn kid. This world isn't all cupcake and rainbows. (Ben, gesturing to this goons): Throw him off the edge. As he went down, Blaine caught a glimpse of the rocks below. (Blaine thinking to himself): This can't be where it ends! My story is still unwritten. I need to save my friend. Just when Blaine was considering to just give up and accept his fate, he landed on a hard metallic back. (Blaine): Cyber Dragon! How? Why? Please, I need your help. Take me back to my friend. Blaine appeared in front of Ben, atop a mechanical dragon. The look in Ben's eyes was priceless. Mumbling he ran off. Blaine hopped to the ground and helped Eric up. When he turned around Cyber Dragon was nowhere to be found. To this day he isn't quite sure what happened but Blaine believes that Cyber Dragon came to his rescue Night Scars When he was 11, he accidentally made an enemy of another rival gang. By this time Chosen Few was reigning supreme. He was walking to the store to pick some supplies up for Eric. Some milk, a few eggs - that kind of stuff. A member of Night Scars was hustling an elderly lady. "Give me your money!" The person yelled at her."I will not hand over the few bills I have just because you told me so." She replied and continued on walking."No one disobeys a direct order from ME!" He decided to try and push her to the ground.Blaine intercepted the blow. "There's no need to get so rough with her. She's just an old lady after all."And who are you to get in the way of my business?" The member demanded."I go by Blaine but I'm no one special."B-b-Blaine?!" He shouted and ran away. Night Scars Leaving Scars in the Night That night Blaine heard an explosion while he was sleeping in the Chosen Few headquarters. (Blaine): What was that? Eric came rushing in, panting and out of breath. "They-They bl- They blew it up. The factory." He started. "So many are dead. A lot more won't make it through the night. We have to get out of here! If they strike again who knows how many of us will still be in one piece?" (Blaine): I agree, let's round up the survivors. They quickly walked out of the room. After spending a few minutes calling out people's names and mostly getting no response, they took who they found and left. (Blaine): We need to get these guys to the hospital pronto. Gregory (leader of the Night Scars): And where do you think you are headed? (Blaine, gritting his teeth): Get out of our way. We have people who need medical care right away. (Gregory): Funny how you think I'd care about a few mongrels. (Eric and Blaine): WHAT DID YOU CALL OUR FRIENDS?! (Gregory): Mongrels. (enunciating slowly like a dick) MoN-Grels. You know dogs, muts, canines - that sort of thing. (Blaine): We don't have time for this. Eric and Blaine go to step around Gregory but more Night Scars appear. Duel with Gregory (Gregory): Duel me or you'll never leave this place alive. (Blaine): If it's a duel you want, let's make this a quick one. Would you agree to a tag duel, me and Eric vs you, in exchange you would receive double the life points? "Taking down two dogs at once will be a piece of cake." Gregory sneered. DUEL! (Gregory): I'll go first. I activate a spell known as Soul Absorption. I lay three facedown and end my turn. (Blaine): Time for me to give it a go. I summon Silver Gadget! By its effect, I am allowed to summon a level 4 machine type monster from my hand. Green Gadget fits the bill. When this card is summoned I can add "red gadget" to my hand. I lay one facedown and end my turn. (Eric): I guess it's my turn then. I activate Union Hangar. I summon A-Assault Core. When a union monster is summoned I can equip a different union monster from my deck to that monster. I choose C-Crush Wyvern. With three level 4 machines on the field I overlay two of them into Gear Gigant X. Doing this will cause the equipped C-Crush Wyvern to be sent to the graveyard. When this happens its effect allows me to summon a union monster from my hand. Come on out B-Buster Drake! I activate Gear Gigant's special ability. By detaching one xyz material I can add 1 level 4 machine monster to my hand. Speedroid Menko fits the bill. With A B and C in my graveyard, I banish them to special summon ABC Dragon Buster. I activate ABC's effect. At the cost of discarding a card, I can send your card packing straight into exile. The facedown on the left is my choice. I end my turn. (Gregor): So it's my turn all over again. I draw! I play pot of desires. I banish 10 cards from the top of my deck to draw two cards. The banishing cards nets me 5000 life points, a nice little bonus. I summon out Banisher of the light. (Eric): With the effect of ABC I discard a card and I banish your monster. (Gregor): Fine I get more life points anyway. 1000 more to be precise. I play upstart goblin. I'm going to share the wealth a little, then I'm going to draw a card. I play Gold Sarchaphagous. I can banish a card from my deck and during my second standby phase add it to my hand. I banish Necroface. When Necroface is banished, the top 5 cards of our decks are banished as well. That's another 5000 life points for yours truly. Oh, my I banished my second necroface. You know what that means. The top five cards of our decks are banished. Yet another 5000 life points are added to my overall. I end my turn with that. (Blaine): My turn! *hmm this card will come in handy when he summons out necro face in a few turns. It will be my turn after his so I won't set it for Eric* I set a card. I use gear gigant's effect to add silver gadget to my hand. I summon gold gadget. With the power of gold gadget I summon red gadget. This allows me to add yellow gadget to my hand. Limiter Removal! I attack with the might me and Eric share for 18200 lp damage. THIS DUEL IS OVER! The aftermath: After the duel, Blaine and Eric rushed as many people to the hospital as they could. Despite their best efforts, many died. In the following months, dueling had become a source of pain to the survivors, especially Blaine, who threw away his deck. "What good is dueling if it doesn't protect your friends?" He was oft to repeat. The survivors left Chosen Few one by one- every few days another one was leaving. This went on until only Blaine and Eric remained. "I guess Chosen Few is done for. Isn't it Blaine?" Eric asked. "Sure looks that way. See you around pal." With the death of Chosen Few, Night Scars rose to prominence. As a show of superiority, they would attack known ex-members of Chosen Few. They never dared to attack Blaine, which made Blaine feel all the worse. "This was all my fault. If I'd just kept my mouth shut and minded my own damn business, this never would've happened. My friends would still be alive and I'd be dueling my heart out." Clarissa "So are you just going to sit there and mope all day? God! You are annoying. Grow up. The past is in the past. Nothing any of us can do to change that." Blaine turned around, startled by the sudden noise. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Clarissa. Clarissa Bennett. Nice to meet the famous Blaine finally. But I do have to say, what a major disappointment you are turning out to be." She replied. "Not all of us can be at 100 % all the time. Go away and leave me alone." He responded. Over the next few months, Clarissa visits Blaine once a day. He gradually begins to take a liking to her. 1 year later. Gregory calls Blaine. "So, how much would it please you to know that I got your girl here? Real fiesty thing. I can see why she interests you. I think her name is Clarise something or another." "So the Night Scars have finally decided to challenge me, albeit through your own twisted ways. Tell me where you are and we can get this over with." Blaine demanded. "Oh, so quick to jump to save her. Meet us by your old home. The factory that went kablooey." Gregory responded, in his slippery smooth voice. Life After the Chosen Few Deck 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21|fusion monsters = * * * * * * |xyz monsters = * * * * * * |spells = * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 *Cyber_Legacy 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46|traps = * 47 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 * 52|color = black|color2 = white|synchro monsters = Chimeratech_Greg Chimeratech_Regulus|union monsters = * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27|link monsters = * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |fusion monsters = * * * * * * * * * |synchro monsters = *Chimeratech_Greg *Chimeratech_Regulus|xyz monsters = * * * * * * |spells = * * * * * * * * * * * *Cyber_Legacy * * * * * * * * * * * * * |traps = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |color = white|color2 = Black|link monsters = * }} Duels Quotes Trivia Blaine uses cyber dragons because it reminds him of the good times he and his friends shared. In particular cyber dragon core reminds him of the factory.